Maldita Caridade!
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "... Tenha consciência do quanto Hyuuga Hinata manda em você, seu cagão!"


**N/A:**O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à **_Masashi Kishimoto_**. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Maldita Caridade!**

Então era assim?! Mesmo?! Eu iria passar mais um ano vestido nessa fantasia horrorosa de duende! Bufei zangado. O que foi que passou pela minha cabeça quando decidi aceitar aquela proposta ridícula e indecorosa da minha namorada?! É isso mesmo Uchiha Sasuke, constate sua ignorância e tolice! Tenha consciência do quanto Hyuuga Hinata manda em você, seu cagão!

Massageie minhas têmporas. Parecia que aquele gorro apertava cada vez mais minha cabeça. Meu mal humor apenas foi abalado quando olhei para frente e vi minha pequena princesa saltitando feliz pelo shopping lotado. Sorri de canto e balancei a cabeça. Sim, Hinata é uma pessoa estranha, em vários sentidos. Ela é tímida, recatada e silenciosa, como um pequeno ratinho medroso. Ok, ok! Essa personalidade diverge do ser saltitante logo à minha frente, é que no Natal ela se transforma.

Sabe, minha pequena ama essa época, é quando realmente vejo-a feliz. Hinata é uma pessoa gentil, que adora ajudar os outros, e é no natal que ela deixa aflorar toda a sua caridade, sendo que justamente é isso que explica minha situação. Cara, sou Uchiha Sasuke, jamais, em tempo algum, eu aceitaria me fantasiar – claro que, quando se trata da _Comic Con_, não estamos falando de simples fantasias, mas de orgulho Nerd! –, ainda mais sabendo que eu iria ficar rodeado de crianças. Bleeeeeh!

Chegamos a praça central do inferno, literalmente. As crianças estavam em êxtase, gritavam loucamente para que o show começasse. Hinata e eu somos os únicos ajudantes do bom velhinho – os organizadores do evento não quiseram contratar outras pessoas para conter a multidão, então, nos fodemos sozinhos! –, somos os responsáveis por impedir que esses delinquentes mirins invadam o espaço reservado para o show.

Pelo menos sei que poderei descontar um pouco da minha raiva nos pivetes, sabe, dizer um sonoro não quando eles implorarem para subir no palco. HAHAHA! Já consigo ver os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, as pequeninas bocas entortando e a respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada. Cara, sou o filho do capiroto mesmo, só isso explica toda a diversão e satisfação que extraio justamente dessa cena.

Logo as luzes começaram a brilhar de várias cores e de forma alternada. Ouvi a música natalina ficando cada vez mais alta. As crianças começaram a gritar ensandecidos pelo velhote. Não consigo entender como eles não veem que é só um velho gordo, vestido em uma roupa esquisita, fedendo a naftalina e com uma barba postiça feita de algodão. Será que fui tão burro assim quando criança? Olhei para meu lado esquerdo e pulando, tão feliz quanto as crianças, estava minha namorada. Sim, ela é esquisita, eu disse! Cara, ela adora isso, que merda! Já me vejo pelos próximos vinte anos vestido de duende. Que deprimente!

O show estava rolando naturalmente, renas pra lá, anões duendes pra cá, o bom velhinho e seus _HOHOHO_ para todos os lados. Eu só conseguia pensar que logo tudo isso iria acabar, não via a hora de ir para casa e arrancar aquela _legging_ verde fedorenta. E sim, eu vou arrancar a minha e a da Hinata, mas claro que antes disso vou dizer em alto e bom som o quanto aquela bundinha ficou espetacular coberta pelo tecido colante.

Quando tudo acabou e a pivetada toda debandou como uma manada alucinada de rinocerontes. Puxei minha duendinha pela cintura.

\- Hinata... – Ela focou os olhos perolados nos meus. – Você sabe que está me devendo à vida por toda essa palhaçada né?! Mais uma vez!

Ela sorriu. Todos os anos, desde quando começamos a namorar depois do colegial, fazemos a mesma coisa e eu sempre jogo na cara dela que, por conta disso, ela me deve muito, ah se deve em.

\- Sasuke... – Senti as pequenas mãos dançando por toda a minha nuca, me provocando arrepios. – Essa fica por conta da última _Comic Con Tokyo_ que fomos... – Ela parou de falar por um instante e me beijou levemente. – Já que fui obrigada a ir vestida de Vampira.

Eu sorri de canto lembrando o quanto ela ficou gostosa naquele macacão verde e amarelo, tendo por cima apenas a jaqueta marrom. Cara, ela foi de Vampira do quadrinho, dos X-men anos 90, você tem noção de como ela ficou foda naquela roupa? Não tem, mas eu tenho!

\- Ok, ok! – Assoprei os pequenos lábios, eu adoro fazer isso. – Mas admita que foi bem mais divertido que isso!

Os olhos perolados rolaram para cima. Hinata amava participar dessa peça horrorosa. Eu tenho que aceitar que o Natal é a época do ano dessa pequena criatura, mesmo. Estávamos abraçados conversando como um casal normal, vestido de duendes, quando ouvi um grito estridente pelo shopping. Os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiaram e eu me arrependi de ter participado desse desejo da minha doce Hyuuga.

\- Teme... – Impossível não reconhecer aquele timbre. Era castigo do bom velhinho por todas as maldades que eu já havia feito na vida. – Eu sempre soube que escondido você usava o macacão do sobrancelhudo, só não imaginava que iria assumir sua homossexualidade para toda Tóquio.

Revirei os olhos, soltei da cintura da Hinata, virei para frente e segurei sua mão. Se tinha alguém que conseguia me tirar do sério e, mesmo assim, não deixava de ser o meu melhor amigo, era aquele maldito Uzumaki. Naruto era um porre, chato pra caralho, inconveniente, abusado e tudo mais que se pode ter de uma pessoa irritante, portanto, eu tentava ao máximo não dar motivos para ele me zuar, porque, quando começava, demorava para parar.

\- Dobe... – Minha voz saiu baixa e mortal. Queria que ele entendesse que não era para continuar com a brincadeirinha.

Gargalhando, aquela anta loira voltou a falar. - Cara, sério, tua bunda até que é gostosinha, olha isso! – Ele se aproximou e mostrou a foto que tinha acabado de tirar. Quem é que tem tempo para pensar em tirar uma foto de um cara vestido de duende?! Só para depois esfregar na cara dele o que fez. Ah, vá se masturbar, Naruto.

Eu contei até meio segundo, olhei para o lado e vi um sorriso miúdo no rosto da minha pequena. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer, então, soltou da minha mão, deu um passo para o lado e como uma boa menina acenou para o dobe.

Naruto não entendeu nada, como sempre, retardado! Eu sorri maquiavélico e antes que o tico conseguisse dizer ao teco o que iria acontecer, peguei aquela merda de _iphone_, apaguei a maldita foto, entreguei para Hinata e antes que ele começasse a protestar, voei em seu pescoço. Sabe, já estava na hora de extravasar minha raiva e melhores amigos servem para isso, não é mesmo?!

Bem, depois disso tudo, fomos proibidos de entrar no shopping por algum tempo. Hinata foi expulsa do musical de Natal dos próximos cinquenta anos e no mural da vergonha do shopping – eu nem sabia que existia isso – tem uma foto minha, vestido de duende, dando uma chave de braço em um louro burro. É, maldita caridade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Hey, hey, hey! Falei que quero lotar essa bagaçaaaa!

Fanfic natalina para participar do evento do grupo amado. CurtidoresdaSasuHina/BR no facebooook! ;) Participe!

#PalavrinhasNatalinas

Palavras utilizadas: fantasias, shopping lotado e caridade.

Pov's são tudo genteeeen. Sasuketiii, te gosto assim, não como o cuzão do anime! HAHAHA

FELIIIIIIIZ NATAAAAAAL atrasadoooo!

**N/Atualizada – **Sim, eu sei que não estamos no Natal Owens! HAHAHAHAHA

Já estou me antecipando! Bom, é isso! (Estou repetindo muito essa pequena frase ultimamente).

Eu gosto desse arremedo de fic. Acho engraçadinha! Sasuke sarcástico e de um humor que remete muito ao meu HUAHAUHUAHUAH! É a vida, a criação nunca foge ao criador né! :D/


End file.
